


I Thought You Were Gone

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request:  Knowing Daryl before the apocalypse as a really good friend and a love interest You guys get separated when the world goes to hell and you both have to flee A few years into the apocalypse you run into him while he’s trying to ward off a group of walkers, something tells you to save him and you follow your gut instinct. You both then realize that you’ve found each other again. Then slow, soft smut smut smut with him telling you after how much he loved and missed you!Summary: Prison Era. The reader and Daryl get separated when the outbreak happens. One night while the reader is tucked away in a cave by the river, she hears a man being attacked by walkers. Seeing as he is without a weapon she assists him and kills the walkers attacking him, only to be met with Daryl - her long lost love. Daryl brings her back to the prison and sweet reunion smut happens.





	I Thought You Were Gone

You were sprinting through the woods, trying to escape the men who were following you. You had been scavenging and living alone ever since the couple you were staying with had gotten bit one night while you were walking through the woods trying to find a place to set up camp. You walked right into a hoard and they were taken from you. You can still remember their screams as you ran away, unsure of what else to do.

Since then you had mostly kept to yourself, you had always felt like you were bad luck and the apocalypse seemed to agree. You had watched several people you had tried to take safe harbor with a few people, only to see them all get ripped away from you, one by one.

After the last couple, you saw die, you vowed to train yourself to be prepared for anything. You were taught survival tactics for years before the apocalypse by your then, boyfriend Daryl.

Daryl Dixon.

You two had met about five years before the end of the civilized world. You two had been inseparable since the minute you two had met. You had met at a party your friend made you go to. You remembered how shy Daryl was when you walked over to him and was introduced. He spent the rest of the night quietly hovering over you, making sure that any other man who got too close didn’t get much further. You remember joking with him, saying that you had never had anyone be so protective of you.

He then told you, after a few drinks, that that is exactly what you deserved. That none of those assholes were near good enough for you. You had smiled, set your drink down, and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs to what turned out to be his bedroom. You two fell for each other that night and every night after.

Until the world fell apart.

You remember when it happened. You had a job in the city. A desk job you hated. But, it was paying the bills and it gave you enough money to commute from the country, so you were able to be with Daryl.

You remember the traffic jams when the energy grid went out as everyone tried to flee Atlanta all at once. You had to end up getting out of your car and hoofing it, seeing stopped cars miles in front and in back of you. You escaped into the woods and off the beaten path, just like you knew he would do. He had taught you all he knew about surviving in desolate areas and what to do if you ever had to protect yourself.

You remembered back to the first walker you had ever killed. You had luckily stowed a knife Daryl had engraved for you into a matching holster on your hip. You had never been one for guns so when the world went to shit it was all you had to protect you. You remember the walked staggering after you and you stabbing it in the heart, only for it to come at you again. You jammed it into its temple the next time, huffing in terrified satisfaction as you watched it fall limp to the ground.

It wasn’t long until a group of other people found you and you all set off together.

That’s always what happened. You had lost count of how many people you had lost by now. It had been quite a few months since the outbreak, if not almost a year. And that was nearly a year without the one man you couldn’t stand to be without.

Most days you knew it in your gut that he was alive and searching for you.

But, some days, like on days like today when two assholes chased after you, you were certain he had befallen the fate of so many others. On days like today? You desperately missed the man who always made you feel so safe and loved.

You stopped abruptly, behind a tree, bringing the knife in your hand up to your chest as you tried to calm your breathing.

“I think I saw the bitch run this way!”

One of them said to the other as they both ran off, not seeing you.

You watched as they booked it into another patch of trees.

When you were certain they were gone you leaned forward, dropping your hands, but still gripping your knife tightly. The sun hit the blade and your engraved name, the metal shone brightly from the side. You spat into the tall grass in front of you, glaring into the space they had just vanished into.

“Not today you, fucking, assholes,” you said to yourself before pivoting your heel and turning to walk off in the opposite direction.

You pushed your knife back into its holster with easy and began walking through the meadow. You heard the sound of water running freely and you turned your head and smiled. You followed the sound, coming to a wide-open sandbar that led to a free-flowing river.

You took off your backpack as you reached the water and unzipped it grabbing an empty water bottle. You walked over to the water, crouched down and dipped the mouth of the open water bottle into it, catching the water as it flowed through. You stood up and took a drink before twisting the cap back closed. You looked around, noticing a small cave dug into the side of the earth where the sand met the dirt hill that led back up to the meadow.

You closed your eyes and smiled at the sun as it hit your face, loving the sound of nothing but the peaceful water and the feeling of the beautiful sun on your face. For a minute you were transported to a place that was anywhere but here.

You opened your eyes and said to yourself, “Well, I guess this is as good a place as any to spend the night.”

You looked at the caved-in portion of the earth and above it to the steep incline, knowing that if any walkers did emerge, they would fall straight down the cliff into the sand in front of you. You set your backpack on the ground inside the cave, tucking it behind your head as a pillow. You laid there, looking out as the sun set. You checked your flashlight at your side, making sure it and your knife were secure at your right side. You wrestled uncomfortably, tossing and turning before reaching into your back pocket and pulling out a photograph. It was one of you and Daryl, back before the world was hell on earth. Back when the two of you saw nothing but a lifetime filled with each other ahead of you. How quickly life had turned.

You fought back your anger and smiled, tracing the image of him with your index finger as you remembered that day.

“Goodnight, Daryl,” you said, smiling one more time at the picture before tucking it back securely into your back pocket.

You tossed and turned a few more times before forcing your eyes closed as you tried to sleep.

You awoke to thunder and lightning. You peered out of the cave and noticed the rain pouring down in droves as the heavy rain fell down. Water and mud flooded your sight as you watched it rush towards the river.

You were happy to be inside where the water couldn’t get to you because of the angle of the hill above you.

You sat up, your back against the back of the cave and watched as it thundered and poured.

You leaned your head back, your eyes nodding off again as you let the sound of the rain take over your senses.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of someone staggering in the sand and a sound you knew all too well, walkers.

Your eyes flew open and your mind sprang into alert mode. You gripped your knife tightly and peered outside. You saw the shadow of a man, a muscular man, as he pushed against a walker. You looked over to your left and noticed another walker walking towards them. The man didn’t appear to have anything but his bare hands to work with. You heard him grunting in frustration.

You turned on your flashlight and peeked through the now subsiding rain-curtain of your cave, kneeling forward on your knees.

“Don’t you have anything to fight with?” you asked, nervous about reaching out to this stranger and wondering why the hell he wasn’t protected.

“I dropped it…” he said, struggling against the walker’s grip.

You held your breath a minute before nodding to yourself and walking through the opening. You walked over to the walker who had him at odds and slammed your knife into the top of his head. You used your flashlight to locate the one behind it, walking swiftly to it and doing the same.

You stood there your back towards him, blade pointed at the ground as the blood of the walker was rinsed clean by the rain.

“Pretty dumb to be out here without anything to protect yourself,” you said, shaking your head and gripping your knife in case you had to use it on him too.

“Ya gonna put that knife away?” he asked.

You heard his staggering breathless voice and shook your head, back still turned to him.

“Depends. What do you think is going to happen here, next?” you asked, tilting your head in curiosity.

The guy huffed and stepped back, already searching for the weapon he had lost.

He caught his breath and noticed you weren’t backing down. For good reason, he had guessed.

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya if that’s what you're worried about,” he said.

You froze, hesitating for a second before nodding and turning around, holstering your knife.

You walked back towards the man, the only visions of him you got were when the sky lit up and the lightning struck. He was tall. He looked strong. He had long hair. He was wearing boots and he just stood there, arms at his sides as he watched you walk toward him.

The closer you got the more you saw until another flash struck and it revealed his face.

Your heart stopped.

Could it be?

“D-Daryl?” you asked, moving your flashlight up his body and resting it on his chest as you looked up at his face with confusion.

He looked back at you and took a step back, looking you up and down before chewing his lip.

“Y/N?” he asked back, his eyes filling with a few tears as he looked back at you as if he was seeing a ghost.

You rose your flashlight further and scanned his face, your stomach flipping with butterflies and hope.

“It’s… It’s you…” you said as you froze and dropped the flashlight to the ground.

You both stood there peering into each other’s eyes as the storm got worse, creating more lightning and more light for you two as you stared into each other.

Daryl’s hands ran up and cupped your face, his face leaning into yours and you watched him look away, blinking back his tears before looking back at you with sincere and scared eyes.

“I thought you… I thought you were gone,” he said, swallowing more tears as he stared at you as if you were in a dream.

You let a few tears fall as you gulped back your own sorrow. You ran your hands around to his back and wrapped your arms around his, tucking your head into his chest, and crying even more at the feel of him wrapping his big, strong, arms securely around you again. No place had ever felt so safe than in his arms.

You hugged him for what seemed like forever, the memories of your years together flooding through you. You couldn’t stop crying as you felt the relief of him in your arms. He held you even tighter when he felt your body sobbing and heaving as you gripped into him.

“I thought… I thought you were dead,” you said, sobbing into him even more as you thought about the hell that these past months had been without him.

You finally reached a point of dehydration and you took a few steadying breaths as you blinked and looked up at him. The rain started to fall away. The moon peeked through the dissipating clouds.

You looked up at Daryl who looked down at you and puffed his chest out, taking a few ragged breaths himself. He wiped the rain and tears off your face and wrapped both arms back around you.

He smirked, trying to lighten the mood as he nudged his nose bravely up into yours.

“Ya know I ain’t that easy ta kill, Y/N,” he said.

You smiled wider, tears again filling your eyes as you closed your eyes and nodded, your lips ghosting his.

“I was hoping so,” you said.

His hand came back to your chin and he pulled it up, smiling at you, like so many other times when he had kept you from falling apart.

“Hey, now. This is supposed to be a good thing, right?” he asked, smirking as he tried to remind you of the happy, which was just like him.

You smiled, letting another tear roll down your check and shaking your head repeatedly, scanning your brain for any reaction to this.

“I was sure… I was sure you were…” you said, leaning over you hug him again.

He kissed the top of your head and held you again, letting is own silent tears fall. After another minute he took a few deep breaths, kissed the top of your head again, and leaned back to look into your eyes again.

You leaned back into his strong arms and looked up at him, completely unsure of what to do next.

You didn’t even notice, but your body was shivering as the cold set in after the rain.

Daryl’s hands came to your shoulders and he rubbed them up and down, trying to warm you up as your teeth started chattering.

“You’re freezing,” he said with worried eyes.

He looked over at the hole you were squatting in and back over at you. He had just found you. And for whatever reason you were lucky enough to have survived this long alone, he wasn’t about for you to freeze to death.

“Come on,” he said, looking at you as his hands gripped your shoulders.

“Grab your stuff. I’m takin’ ya somewhere safe,” he said.

You nodded and quickly walked over and knelt down reaching into the cave and grabbing your backpack. You walked back out with it in your hand.

“Wait,” Daryl said walking over to you.

He grabbed your backpack and slung it around his own shoulders and nodded to you.

You nodded.

He said nothing else, just grabbed your hand and walked you back across the sand, crossing the walkers you had killed as he did. He stopped at the edge of the bay and picked up his crossbow, slinging it quickly around his should before taking your hand again.

He looked back at you with a devilish grin as he took your hand.

“Don’t worry. It’s just like that time we hiked the Appalachian trail,” he chuckled with amusement as he gestured to you to start to climb.

You looked up the steep hill that led to higher ground with determination.

You grunted and dug your foot into the mud, suddenly transported back to that hellish trip.

“Fuck that,” you said pulling yourself up the steep incline with him close behind you.

You found your own footing and glared back down at him playfully.

“I’ve learned a thing or two out here, Dixon. P.S.? That trip sucked so bad. I was sore for a week! You knew I wasn’t ready,” you said glaring at him before a smile came back to your lips.

He chuckled and followed behind you as you dug your feet up the earth.

“Maybe that’s why I did it,” he said in his same cocky voice.

You smiled and rolled your eyes with your back turned to him. You turned and looked at him with the same smile, pushing your hand onto your hip.

“Always have to be right, don’t ya?” you asked, your heart melting a little at how easy it was to slip back into who you two were and always had been.

He smiled, looking down for a moment as he reveled in the same bliss of having you back.

He looked back up at you and up the hill, noticing your foot starting to slide the longer you waited.

“Climb, girl,” he said.

You smirked and nodded looking up and pulling yourself up the steep hill using tree roots and footing. The recent rainfall made it easy to create footholds, but you couldn’t put weight on it long before the mud gave way. You had become an expert at evading and climbing. You quickly pulled yourself up the hill until you reached the top. You slung yourself over, catching your breath before leaning back over and reaching your arms out to him. He slapped his right hand into your hands and let you help pull him up until you were both on the solid top surface of the giant hill. You laid back, catching your breath, laughing at how dirty and mud covered you were. You looked over at him, laying at your side and laughed again, seeing him covered in the same elements.

You looked up at the sky unable to stop smiling as the adrenaline from the climb and your new-found reunion hit you all at once.

“So, what now?” you asked, looked over at him with an energetic smile; one you had not felt in a very long time as you thought about the possibilities of your question.

He smiled and climbed up to his feet, lowering his hand down to you.

“Now? Now, I take you home, where you belong… with me,” he said, shaking the wet, muddy, hair from his eyes.

You smiled, your heart full of love you couldn’t yet express. You grabbed his hand and smiled gratefully as he helped you to your feet.

You followed closely behind him, watching him as if he were a dream. You touched his shoulder, holding onto it, half expecting him to disappear. He looked back at you and smiled a small smile, turning forward with the flashlight again as the two of you trudged through the woods. Your teeth chattered quickly as you followed him, freezing from the wet night air.

He noticed and said, “It’s just beyond this set of trees.”

You nodded to him covered in the dark as you peered over his shoulder.

You reached the clearing and Daryl stopped. You walked into his back and grabbed his sides, peering curiously over his shoulder.

He tried to ignore the feeling that shot through him when he felt your body on his.

He signaled to a tower behind a chain linked fence off in the distance. You watched as a light shone back towards you in response.

“What’s that?” you asked, trying to make out what you were looking at.

You heard the sound of walkers in the near vicinity and gripped at his sides a little tighter.

He turned around and looked at you.

“That’s where we’re livin’. Me and the people I met. It’s an abandoned prison. There are walkers out there, but we keep them at bay,” he said.

You nodded slowly, trying to take in the new information. Your eyes widened when you figured out you would have to run past them.

Daryl puffed his chest out, trying to stay strong until you were safe and sound inside the walls of his new home.

“Ya got that knife?” he asked, looking down at your hip.

You nodded and unholstered it, showing it to him under the light of the flashlight he held out at you.

The blade turned in the glow and Daryl noticed the engraving; it was the knife he had given you long ago, before this world. He smiled to himself and then looked up into your eyes. He pushed his right hand up to the side of your face and leaned over, pushing his lips to yours for a slow, sweet, kiss.

You moaned happily into his kiss, melting nearly on cue the minute his lips touched yours.

He leaned back, looking at you in awe again. He wished that he didn’t have to stop, but he needed you safe.

He looked back at the fence, hearing the walkers in the distance. He unslung his crossbow and propped it up onto his shoulder as he aimed for potential danger.

You stepped back and gripped the knife tightly, waiting for him to cue you.

He looked back and nodded.

“Anything that comes at you? Kill it,” he said before starting to walk swiftly through the open meadow.

You followed him, looking back and forth through the darkness as you walked up to the gravel road that led to the gates of the prison. You squinted and your eyes adjusted the closer you got as the overhead light shone down on you.

You saw a walker with outstretched arms coming across the lawn and Daryl didn’t hesitate, he swiftly shot it in the head.

He ran up to the gate and knocked on it.

Before you knew it a kid with a cop’s hat on and a blonde lady opened the gates, one after the other.

“Come on!” Daryl shouted, beckoning you.

You ran ahead of him into the gate and he followed behind you, taking a loose arrow and stabbing another walking in the eye through the gate as it closed. He ran into the second set of gates and helped Carl and Andrea slam the second gate shut. Daryl quickly locked it and stepped back, panting with adrenaline.

He looked back and noticed Carl and Andrea looking at you.

“Who’s this?” Andrea asked, her voice curt, holding Carl into her body protectively.

Daryl looked at Andrea and licked his lips, trying to decide how to answer.

You looked over at Daryl and rolled your eyes as you watched him get tongue-tied.

“Hi. I’m Y/N. Daryl’s girlfriend,” you said, smiling as you shook her hand.

Andrea looked over at Daryl with wide, shocked, eyes before smiling and shaking your hand.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Andrea and this is Carl,” she said still shocked as she gestured to Carl.

Carl tipped his hat and waved at you with a smile.

Andrea looked over at Daryl for an explanation.

Daryl looked down and kicked the dirt, gripping the strap of his crossbow on his shoulder tighter.

He looked up at Andrea and said, “She was with me… before…” he trailed off, looking over at you in awe again.

Andrea smiled and nodded in understanding, letting her guard down finally.

“Come on. You look cold. Let’s get you inside and get you warmed up,” she said.

You nodded and smiled gratefully, looking behind you and smiling at Daryl as he followed you.

You felt his eyes on you and smiled. You had missed that electricity you had felt for him and him for you, you missed the spark you shared. You walked up the yard and up a big hill to a side door that led into the prison. It was dark, only a few people were up reading by candlelight at the tables in the big room you walked into. You looked around and noticed the long line of cells to your left, on both the lower and upper deck.

You stopped to take it all in as you noticed how many people they had managed to save.

You felt Daryl’s arms wrap securely around you, walking into you from behind.

“Welcome home,” he growled into your ear, leaning down to quickly give your neck a kiss.

You smiled and looked up into his eyes, getting lost in them.

Andrea cleared her throat and you looked over at her, smiling apologetically.

Andrea shook her head and raised her arms.

“No need to apologize. I’ll let Daryl show you around,” she smiled at how cute the two of you were.

You smiled and nodded.

“I better get back to my post,” she said turning her serious face on again.

Daryl nodded.

“Thanks,” he said.

Andrea smiled at the two of you one more time and then turned and walked back out the door for fence duty.

You looked back up at Daryl and got lost in him again.

He smiled widely as he swayed you around in his arms. His hands came up to your arms and he rubbed them up and down. He frowned at how cold you were. He looked down at your mud-covered body as you shivered in his arms.

“Come on,” he said.

He turned to walk down the stairs, holding his hand out to you. He waited until you took it and then he walked you down the long corridor. You looked at the cells, each covered with their own sheet, as he walked you past the cells. He stopped at a door at the end of the long mess hall area. He looked over and flipped a sign that had been hung on the wall from, “Free,” to, “Occupied.” He turned the knob and walked inside, pulling you into the room.

You walked into the room, noticing it was a shower area, with a couple of rows of showers, lined up one next to the other on tall, tile, walls. You turned around and watched as Daryl shut and locked the door. He put his crossbow down carefully before turning around and facing you.

There were a couple of benches laid out before the stalls of showers, in front of the door.

He walked over to you, his eyes searching yours, trying to find the words he wanted desperately to say.

Finally, he looked down at the ground, a tear falling from his eye. He looked up at you with scared eyes, as if you were a ghost.

“What happened? Y/N?” he asked, anger coming into his eyes as he thought back to the day he had lost you.

“I thought we were gonna meet at our spot?” he asked.

You nodded and bit your lip, also thinking back.

“I went, Daryl. But, some things happened before I could get there. The people I was with, they… we got attacked by a hoard and ended up having to circle around the other way. It took me a few days longer than I thought it would,” you admitted, walking into him and securing your hands at his sides again.

He looked down at you, still angry, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I waited for days, Y/N. And then when I thought…” he shut his eyes and shook his head, already chastising himself for not waiting for you longer.

You ran your hands up around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, tears running down your cheek.

“I can’t believe I found you,” you said, still in shock.

“I missed you so much, baby. It’s been hell!” you complained, letting your guard down and melting into him with your sadness.

Daryl nodded into your neck and kissed it softly, repeatedly until he leaned back and looked down at you with tear filled eyes. His hands came immediately to the sides of your face. He used them to move your face around as he inspected you for any wounds.

“Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?” he asked, his blood boiling at the thought.

You smiled, seeing the worry in his eyes for you. You shook your head and looked away.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. As if those dead assholes weren’t enough, the living sure have turned in their own ways,” you said, thinking back to being chased by those men today.

You wished it was an uncommon occurrence, but you had met a few women you had traveled with who had dealt with the same. You knew you were lucky to have escaped those men, some of them weren’t so lucky. You shivered again for a different reason, thinking about all that goes wrong in this world. And then you looked back at him, his eyes hard with anger as he watched you relive your pain in your eyes.

You smiled at the sight of him. Just seeing him again was enough to give you hope that maybe you could survive and be happy even in this shit world if it had him in it.

His hands ran back down to your sides and he gripped them tightly.

He dipped his forehead and placed it on yours, forcing your eyes up to his as he looked at you.

“Did anyone hurt ya?” he asked, his stomach tied up in knots at the possibility something bad had happened to you without him around to stop it.

You ran your hand up to the side of his face and caressed it, watching as your fingers caressed his stubbled chin.

You shook your head and looked up at him.

“I’m fine, Daryl. There were a few close calls. But I took care of it,” you said.

You smiled softly and said, “You trained me well.”

You looked into his eyes and laughed as you thought back to all the times Daryl had made you go hunting with him and made you learn survival skills. You had always thought he was nuts. You worked at a desk job in one of the biggest cities in the country, what did you need survival skills for? At the time, you thought, ‘how to hail a cab,’ would have been a far better skill.

He laughed, easily for the first time since he could remember. He shook his head and cocked his eyebrow.

“And ya said you’d never use ‘em,” he said chuckling again.

You laughed and shook your head in return, running your hands up and down his chest, turning yourself on by accident. Your body suddenly remembered every single amazing thing this man had made it feel and for a second you got lost in your dirty thoughts.

You forced your eyes and your focus back to his.

“Guess my man was right all along. Imagine that,” you said, smiling innocently.

He smiled wider, nudging his nose up into the air towards you.

“I’ll remember you said that,” he said with a slight cocky smirk on his face.

You rolled your eyes and smiled.

Daryl looked down again at your cold, mud-covered body and ran his hands up and down your bare shoulders, trying to warm you up.

“Ya wanna get cleaned up?” he asked, nudging his nose towards the shower stalls behind you. You followed his gaze before looking back and smiling.

“Hot water?” you asked, hopefully.

He nodded.

“Hot water.” he smiled as you jumped up and down and clapped in excitement.

You nodded. His hands came down to your tank top as he immediately pulled it off you.

You raised your arms and helped him discard the dirty top.

He threw it on the floor.

His hands came back to your sides and he inspected your body, frowning at a few deep scratch marks he saw on your shoulders and bruises on your stomach from running and falling. He leaned down and softly kissed a big bruise on your left shoulder. You ran your hand up and massaged his neck softly and you leaned into him.

His hands ran up the sides of your body as his tongue kissed its way up the side of your neck. You fought the urge to moan and instead pushed him off of you. You looked up at him with an innocent smile as you reached behind you and popped open your bra. You let it fall and you stood half naked before him, dirt caked on your arms and your jeans.

He cocked his head to the side and strode towards you.

“Such a fucking tease,” he growled, smiling as he remembered how much you loved to make him work for you.

You smiled wider as you felt his body come into yours and his hands wrap around your lower waist.

His hands came around to your sides and his left hand grazed your knife’s holster. He looked down and gripped the handle, pulling it out and looking at the engraving of your name.

He looked up at you with another in awe smile.

“Ya kept it all this time?” he asked.

You nodded, running up to caress his face with your hands again as you stared at him with nothing but love.

“It’s the only thing I had left of you. Aside from this,” you said, reaching into your back pocket and pulling the lone photo you had left of you two from before the world turned.

You reached your hand out and showed him the picture. He took it with his other hand and looked at it a moment. He stepped back, before letting a few more tears fall. He walked over to the bench on your right and set the knife and the photo down, swiftly walking back over to you. He cupped your face and pushed his lips to yours. He walked into you and slid his tongue deep inside your mouth, swirling your tongue around and around as passionately as he had ever kissed you.

Your hands came up his sides as you held onto him and his tongue worked on you.

He moaned happily into your mouth when he felt your tongue start swirling around his, even faster.

He leaned his lips off you and cupped your face, staring at you seriously.

“I ain’t ever gonna let ya go again, Y/N. I promise ya that,” he said, tears in his eyes.

You smiled and leaned up, nuzzling your nose with his.

“You better not,” you said smiling brightly into his lips.

Your demeanor changed. You looked down with tears in your eyes as you thought about how much and often you had grieved this man now back in your arms.

“I missed you so much, baby,” you said, looking up into his eyes with tears in yours.

He nodded in understanding, knowing the pain you had suffered. It was the same pain he had gone through when he thought you were gone.

“I missed ya like hell, Y/N,” he said, pushing his lips back to yours for another round of passionate kissed.

He leaned back and stared into your eyes, caressing your face with his thumb as he took you in.

You ran your hands up his chest and pushed up into his shoulders, pushing the vest he was wearing off of him. You quickly unbuttoned the no sleeve flannel he was wearing underneath, pushing that to the floor too.

You reached over to the button of your jeans and popped them open. You shimmied out of them and your panties as you back away from him. You kicked out of your boots and pants and quickly ran into the maze of shower stalls. You dipped through a couple of rows before finding a nozzle in the center of the maze and turning it on.

“Come get me,” you called out, smiling in excitement as you stepped into the water.

Daryl smirked and quickly unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down excitedly. He kicked out of his boots and then his jeans. He walked over to one of the towel racks and grabbed a bar of soap next to it on a shelf. He walked through the stalls until he found you.

You were lost in the sensation of the hot water running down your body. Your eyes were closed. You smiled as you felt the hot water run over you.

He walked over.

You opened your eyes smiling at him as you smoothed down your wet hair.

He looked over at you and smiled happily at the sight of you enjoying the water.

“I haven’t had a hot shower since I don’t remember when!” you said with excitement as you felt the heavenly feeling wash over you.

He smiled wider and walked into you, running his own body through the water as he let it wash over him.

“We gotta ration it, but it’s worth it,” he said.

You turned around your back to his chest, rubbing the water up down your face. You felt his hands come to your back and you looked behind you. You watched as his right-hand drug the bar of soap in his hands across your back, washing you clean. You dropped your arms and let him do the same to them. You watched as the mud and grime fell with the water down the drain. He ran the soap, down your back and to your ass. He gently slid the bar all around you, kneeling down to wash down your legs and up the front of them. He stood back up and his hand on the bar stopped at your pussy. You looked at him with a smirk as you noticed the nervous look in his eye. He had always been shy.

You ran down and put your hand over his, using your hand to wash it. He looked into your eyes, his eyes turning dark. You looked down behind you and noticed his hard cock.

“Down boy,” you said to it and smirked into his eyes.

You brought both his hands together in front of you and used the bar of soap to lather both his hands up. You took his hands in yours and ran them up your stomach and to your breasts. You used his hands to cup them and leaned back into the nook of his neck.

“Oh, fuck… Mmm… I missed those hands on me,” you moaned softly, smiling when you felt him take over.

He massaged and gripped at your breasts, his lips coming back to your neck as he started to kiss it up and down.

Before he could get too comfortable you pulled his hands off you and twirled around, the bar of soap in your hands now. You smirked at his disappointed look and began to run the bar of soap up and down his chest and stomach, washing it clean. You ran the bar up and down both of his muscular arms, making sure to get any bit of mud or dirt you saw.

You dipped down and washed his legs, moving up them and moving the bar around to his ass, massaging it roughly. You stood all the way back up and glared him down as you brought the bar of soap down to his cock. You dropped the bar and gripped his cock with your soap lathered hand, pumping him up and down and getting so fucking turned on in the process. You ran your hand down and massaged his balls, smiling when you watched him roll his eyes back into his head at your touch.

You ran your hand back up and pumped him up and down, as slow as you could, just the way he loved to be teased.

His hands came around to your waist and he pushed you back into the wall behind you. You dropped your hand and smiled into his eyes which were glaring you down.

“What ya doin’, girl?” he growled, looking around nervously.

You smirked and arched your body up into his, running your hands up and down his chest.

“What?” you asked innocently, knowing how to turn him on.

He growled in frustrated anger again before stepping into you. His lips ghosted yours. His right hand grazed across your side and reached behind you, turning the water off.

You looked up at him with slight sadness and he smiled, nudging his nose into yours.

“Come on,” he said, taking your hand and pulling you out of the maze of shower stalls. He walked you back toward the door and grabbed a towel wrapping it securely around your body.

He grabbed one for him and wrapped it around his waist. He reached down and threw his vest on with nothing under it and kicked into his boots. He looked over at the bench and then back at you.

“Grab those,” he said, bending down to scoop up your clothes and boots and his clothes into his arms.

He walked over to the door and slung his crossbow around his shoulder, shifting the clothes in his arms a little as he did.

You smiled in delight as you watched him juggle your things as he walked you back out of the room. You grabbed your knife and the photo and followed him. He struggled to reach the sign with everything in his arms.

“I got it,” you said, reaching over and flipping the sign back to, “Free.”

He walked you around the corner down another short hallway until he turned to the right and opened a door, walking inside.

You walked into what looked like it used to be an old security office, off the side of the prisoner’s cell area.

You walked in and saw a bed that had been placed into the far-left corner of the room, sheets all over. You saw a bookcase that had been moved to make room for the bed, books still all over the floor from the move. There was a desk with a now out of use landline phone, off the hook, dangling by its spiraling cord. There were papers scattered everywhere and arrows scattered across the table.

He walked inside, dropping your clothes in his arms abruptly to the floor, setting his crossbow down on the desk, propping it towards the door. He turned around and took your knife and photo in your hands, placing them in a drawer in the desk, shutting it. He walked over and closed and locked the door behind you two.

“Everyone else sleeps in those cells,” you said, noticing he was the only one to be barricaded in their own room.

Daryl huffed, looked at you.

“Spent enough time back in the old world in one of them, thanks to Merle. No thanks,” he said, disgruntled at the thought.

You smiled and shook your head. He was the same old Daryl you had always known and loved.

He looked at you and gestured to the room.

“So, this is my place… Make yourself, ya know… at home,” he said, awkwardly scratching his head a moment, again not sure what to say.

You rolled your eyes to yourself again and walked over to him.

You stepped your body into his and smiled up into his eyes, running your hands up and down his sides.

“Don’t get shy with me, Dixon. Not after all this… It’s still just you and me,” you said, trying to warm him up.

He nodded and took a deep breath, scooping you into his arms again, his fingertips reaching up to lightly caress your bare back, above where the towel held onto you.

He looked down into your eyes, his wet hair falling into his eyes.

“I missed ya, Y/N… So, damn much!” he said, staring into you sadly as he complained, wishing the world hadn’t taken you from him.

You nodded in understanding.

“I missed you too, Daryl… So, much it hurt, every day I had to remind myself to go on because that’s what you would have done,” you said looking up at him with a dismayed face as you ran your hands behind his back to caress it.

He looked down, unable to avoid the tears that came. He blinked them away, trying to push aside what he was feeling.

“I should have waited longer or went lookin’. Instead I just left…” Daryl said, looking at the ground ashamed at himself for not trying harder to find you.

You ran your right hand over and up to his chest, covering his heart as you watched him fall apart. You fought your own tears as you swallowed them down.

You dipped your head down and forced his sad eyes to yours.

“Baby, I don’t blame you. Not for any of it,” you said bringing your hands to the sides of his face again.

You knew him all too well and you knew he was blaming himself for the past few months of hell you had to face.

He blinked back more tears, letting himself sob heavily a few times before puffing his chest out and nodded to you, hardening his eyes.

You leaned up and kissed his forehead, leaning back and staring into his eyes trying to convince him.

His hands came up to cup your face, mirroring your actions as he replanted his feet, widening his hips protectively around you. He pushed you back, staring into your eyes with nothing but loving regret.

“If I had been with ya I would have protected ya… I would do anything to keep ya safe. Ya know that,” he said as he pushed you back into the door, pressing his body protectively against yours.

“I know that, baby. Believe me. I know that. You were the only thing that kept me fighting. Even if I did think you were…” you trailed off, looking away and unable to say the word.

You flitted your brave eyes back up to him.

“I… I still thought of you whenever I was scared. You gave me so much strength, Daryl. I made it this far just because of you. I knew you wouldn’t want me to give up, so I didn’t,” you said, looking up at him and forcing a smile through your traumatized eyes.

You looked away, as your lip quivered.

“Still, I won’t lie. There were plenty of times I wished I had joined the dead, so I could be with you,” you said thinking back to times you were fighting walkers and you contemplated letting them win.

You looked away, so sad and in pain at the memories.

His right hand ran down to your chin and he pulled it toward him, forcing your reluctant eyes to his.

“Hey,” he growled, peering at you with concern, love, and anger all at once.

“Hey, now,” he continued, wrapping his other arm behind you and securing your body into his.

“We’re gonna make it, Y/N,” he said, looking at you.

He nodded, his eyes shifting towards loving coercion as he cupped your face again. This time his body pivoted back off yours and his hips swung to and fro aggressively as he stared into you with pure determination.

You shook your head and looked down, laughing to yourself before looking back up at him with a playful, happy, grin.

“Daryl Dixon. You haven’t changed, have you?” you said running your hands back up to his neck and leaning your body into his, looking up at him as you rested your head on his shoulder.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss your lips. He pushed his lips to yours and wrapped his arms tightly around you, pushing you both back into the door.

He pushed you back so hard your head flung back and hit the door.

“Ow!” you said, giggling a little and smiling at him.

“Sorry.” he said, looking at you with hunger in his eyes.

You knew that look all too well, the one that made you weak in the knees. You ran your hands up into his hair and caressed it.

“Come here,” you said, arching your body and leaning your lips up to him, pulling him into you.

He smiled and dipped down, nudging your nose with his. He looked at you a moment before looking down at your lips and licking his own when he saw the smile that got him.

He unwrapped his arms from around your body and swiftly kicked his knee in between your legs, pushing his hands up into your hair. He pushed your bodies back into the door, this time putting his full body’s weight on you, finally.

At the same time, he licked your upper lip and flicked your teeth with his tongue as your mouth opened to him. He gripped the sides of your hair and plunged his tongue deep inside your mouth. You moaned and pushed his lips further into yours. He growled, slowly and deeply pushing your tongue around his until they were dancing to their own sweet melody.

Daryl kissed you passionately, swirling his tongue around yours so deeply. Your lips melted into each other as your tongues rolled easily around each other, lovingly saying hello again. He leaned back, slowly detaching his lips as he did. He kept his hips pinned to yours against the door.

His hand came to a few strands of hair that had fallen into your eyes. He smiled softly to himself as he sweetly tucked them behind your ear. He leaned over and kissed the soft spot below your ear before nuzzling his nose around it, breathing into it and creating the most amazing feeling inside you.

He smiled into your ear as he felt goosebumps erupt on your skin and felt you arch further up into him.

He leaned back down and pushed his lips back to your neck, slowly sucking and swirling up around it.

“Daryl?...” you whimpered, feeling every cell in your body ignite for him, needing him.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and tried to pull him closer.

He growled and sucked on your skin harder than before as he felt you melt for him. His lips left harsh, needy, kisses up and down the side of your neck, running up to your ear again.

“Yeah?” he asked, hoping you would let him take you.

You leaned back into the wall, forcing his lips off yours, your hands gripping his neck.

He leaned back, his adrenaline pumping, looking into your eyes.

You smiled when you saw the look of need in his eyes.

You arched your hips up into his and then back toward the wall. You ran your hands down his gorgeous naked chest. Your fingertips roamed down it, down to his stomach. You ran your hands up and down his body, imagining it over you. Your fingertips reached the edge of the towel wrapped around him.

You looked up at him and nervously asked, “Has there been… Have you been with anyone else? You know, since?…”

You trailed off looking away with knots in your stomach at the mere thought of someone else having access to the man you loved.

Daryl’s right index finger came to your chin and he pushed it forward, forcing your eyes to his.

He stared into yours, scanning your nervous, dismayed face.

You looked up at him almost frightened for the answer.

This made him melt all the more for you. He shook his head and smiled his small smile.

“Nah, Y/N. It’s always only been you. You know that,” he said looking at you with only love and admiration in his eyes.

He looked back at you and cocked his head.

“What about you?” he asked, his turn to feel the knots in his own stomach as visions of you and some other man started to invade his thoughts, making his blood start to boil.

You smiled and shook your head, running your hands back up to his neck as you stared deeply into his eyes.

“No. I couldn’t think of anyone but you, even after I thought you were… gone,” you admitted, staring up into his eyes so vulnerably.

You two looked at each other for a few moments in silence, saying all the things you needed to say without words as you swayed in his arms.

He dipped his lips back down to yours, pushing his lips harshly back to yours as his hands came up to your back and he pulled you back into his body.

He leaned back, staring at you a moment with determination.

“I ain’t ever losin’ you again, Y/N,” he said, pushing his lips back to yours.

You moaned happily and wrapped your arms around him and swirled your tongue around his in perfect synchronicity. You ran your hand up to the side of his face placing it there as you stepped into him, pushing your tongue around his with more need.

He quickly pulled his lips off of yours and looked down at your frustrated and disappointed eyes.

He smirked and stepped back. He turned around and walked toward the bed in the corner. He patted the mattress and looked your way.

“Get over here, girl. I got somethin’ ya need,” he said, in a cocky voice.

You smiled and nodded, your eyes hazy as you walked over to him. You were so happy in this moment. You had reunited with the only man you had ever loved, and you were out of dangers way. It felt like you were stuck in the sweetest time bubble, as if for even a moment you could forget the dangerous world outside.

You walked over and faced him at the foot of the bed.

He looked down at you with slightly nervous eyes as he brought his hands to the sides of your neck, running them up and down slowly, remembering his way around your body. His hands trailed down to your shoulders and collarbone. He caressed your skin so lightly with his rough hands, moving them up and down your arms before running over your shoulders again and meeting and your sternum. He stared into your eyes as his hands came down to where your towel held itself together and pulled it slowly apart.

The towel dropped. His eyes remained on yours. You smiled and shivered a little as you remembered the effect he had on you. You mimicked him and ran your hands up and down his arms, over his shoulders and slowly down his chest to his stomach. You slowly untied the towel and let it fall to the floor, his very hard cock springing up as you did. You looked down and bit your lip, rubbing your thighs together as you got so wet for him.

You looked up into his eyes with excitement, making him smile widely. He quickly grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into him, his throbbing cock pounding against your bare stomach.

His hands quickly ran down your lower back and cupped your ass, pulling you into him.

“Ya want me, Y/N?” he asked, cocking his head with dark eyes.

You nodded.

“Yes. Please, Daryl… I need you,” you said, begging for him.

His eyes grew darker and he nodded, pushing his tongue deep into your mouth for another marathon lip lock. You moaned and groaned as he heated you up, his hands roughly massaging your ass as he pivoted your two bodies around until your back was facing the bed.

He detached his lips and nudged his knee slightly in between your legs, trying to open them.

He nudged his nose up into the air.

“Lay back, baby,” he said, sweetly.

You smiled and nodded.

You turned around and crawled up the bed, turning back around to lay on your back. You rested your head on his pillow in the center of the bed and looked up at him, your legs parted.

He grabbed his cock, trying to give it some pressure. You had him so turned on. And this just made you wetter for him.

You watched as he knelt onto the bed and slowly crawled up the bed, in between your legs, looking like a sleek jungle cat stalking its prey.

He looked down at your legs and leaned down to leave hot kisses up them, switching from one leg to the other as he made his way up your body. He got to your pussy and licked up your folds, tickling your clit.

Your hands shot out and you quickly gripped the pillow behind your head as moaned loudly.

He growled into it, looking up at you as he suctioned softly on your clit another moment longer, making you cry out for him.

“Daryl!” you cried out happily, looking into his eyes with pure need.

He kissed your clit on more time and left another trail of kisses up your stomach, to your breasts as his hands resting firmly on either side of your body. He looked down and softly kissed your right breast, rounding it with his swirling tongue. He came to your nipple and he sucked it down, tickling it playfully with his tongue as he latched onto it.

“Oh, yeah!” you moaned, looking down into his eyes happily.

He flicked it a few more times before moving over to your left breast giving it the same treatment. Slowly, swirling his tongue around it and coming up to suck and tickle your other nipple.

You moaned happily again, gripping the pillow tighter behind your head.

He looked up and detached his lips, smiling as he watched you start fall apart for him. He finished his climb, reaching your lips with his. He kissed your lips, deeply pushing his tongue inside, swirling around it with dominance until he felt you moan into his mouth.

He leaned his lips back off you and ghosted them with yours. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose around yours a few times, memorizing the feel of you.

He opened his eyes, still smiling in awe down at you.

“I miss ya so much, Y/N…” he said again as if it were the only thought reverberating through his mind right now.

You smiled and nodded, also so happy to be back in his arms. You ran your hands up his chest, rubbing them up and down as you waited for him to fulfill you like only he could.

He nudged his knees under your legs, propping them slightly under your thighs. He pivoted his weight to his left forearm, which was on the right side of your shoulder, and used his free right hand to reach down and grab his cock. He slowly traced up and down your wet folds and pushed his tip slightly into your entrance.

He looked back up into your eyes and watched your reaction as he slowly pushed himself deep inside you.

Your eyes closed. Your face contorted into pain and pleasure all at once as you cried out loudly.

“Oh, fuck! Yes!” you said loudly, taking all of him in for the first time in a long time.

“So, fucking tight! Fuck!” he growled in pure pleasure, trying not to cut loose inside you just yet.

You felt so fucking good!

He pushed his body down onto yours and his right forearm on the other side of your body, pivoting his hips and his weight onto you, pushing his cock even further inside.

“Ahh! God!” you cried out in surprise as he hit your hilt and then some.

Daryl noticed the look of slight pain on your face and pushed his lips to the side of your neck. He left long, hot, sloppy kisses up and down your neck, turning you on even more to him. You ran your hands into the back of his hair and massaged and pushed his lips further into your skin.

He growled and bit slightly at your neck, feeling you getting hotter for him as you got wetter for him, starting to lubricant his cock buried inside you. He kissed harshly on your neck, loving the moans of pleasure that started to escape your mouth. He slowly started to pump in and out of you, testing the waters.

This time you moaned happily, wrapping your right leg up just above his ass, as you locked into him.

“Ya like that, Y/N?” he growled into your ear, creating an amazing sensation to run through your body.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and neck, nodding as you felt him start rocking into you with his cock.

“Yes! Fuck! I forgot how good you feel!” you cried out, loving the feeling of his big cock as it fucked you so slow and deep, hitting your spot just right as his core dug into yours.

He kissed your neck once more time before readjusting putting his nose and lips to yours again.

You adjusted with him, smiling happily as his eyes came back to yours. He pulled halfway out then pushed slowly into your hilt, this time roughly slamming his cock swiftly up into you, hammering into you a few times.

“Fuck! Yeah!” you whimpered loudly, loving the feeling, as your body bounced up and down the bed.

He repeated his action, this time speeding up his actions until he was at a rough steady pace, bouncing both your bodies up and down.

“Yeah? You fucking like that, don’t ya! Mmm!” he groaned, lost in the image and feeling of you loving his cock as he fucked you.

You looked up at him and nodded, moaning and groaning as he sped up his actions.

You rocked your hips and body up into his, every time he started to pull out, only for him to slam his cock back deep inside you, pushing your hips back to the bed.

You two stared deep into each other’s eyes as you concentrated on the beautiful rhythm you two had created together. You ran your hands up to his shoulders and gripped them tightly as he fucked you into the bed, so rough and deep. The springs were shouting underneath you, squeaking loudly as he sped up his cock’s action, starting to hit your clit so hard and fast with every thrust.

His hands gripped your hair as he started to go faster than before. He shook as he thrust in and out of you, watching you cry out for him.

“Oh! Fuck! Yes!” you cried out to him in between his hits as he slammed you into the bed.

The only sound you heard were the bed springs and the moans and groans of each other and in between your hot breath on each other.

He looked down at you, his eyes weakening as he began to fall apart, thrusting into you as deep and fast as he could, picking up his speed suddenly.

You knew he was close and so were you.

You rocked your hips up and down faster and harder until he hit your clit just right and you locked and arched your body up into his, pushing his cock deep inside you as you convulsed and came all over his cock.

“Oh!? Fuck!! Daryl!!” you cried out, only to have him throw his hand over your mouth as he pushed your hips back down into the bed, not letting up on you as thrust his way in and out of you even faster and deeper.

You moaned and cried out into his hand as he started to fuck you so deep and fast.

“That’s right, Y/N… You love that cock! Mm! Yes!” he grunted happily as he fucked you, muffling your loud moans and words into his hand.

He thrusted into you as deep and fast as he could, until he growled and groaned, hitting into you as deep as he could as he exploded inside you as he came so hard.

He dropped his hand from your mouth and quickly dropped his head into the side of your neck.

“Oh! Fuck!! Fuck, Yes!!” he exclaimed happily into your skin as he felt himself hit his high so hard because of you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you.

“Oh! Yes!” you cried out, loving the feeling of him exploding inside you.

His body sunk into yours and you felt your heart beats racing against each other’s bare bodies, breathing heavy as you both lived through your highs.

You ran your hands down his chest and around to his now sweaty back, pulling him close into you as you dropped your leg from his body and let it fall to the side of the bed.

His heavy breathing on your neck and your ear caused shivers to explode all over your body and you smiled and kissed his neck, leaving a trail of kisses of your own up and down it as you felt his body finally relax into yours.

He groaned quietly into your neck, nuzzling your ear once more before softly kissing the spot just under your ear.

You moaned happily in response, rubbing your hands up and down his bare back.

He left you one more, short, kiss before leaning his head back up over you. He looked down into your happy, satisfied, eyes and pressed his lips to yours for a long kiss.

He leaned back up and over you and shook the hair from his eyes, staring down at you as if you were a dream.

You smiled up at him, so happy that you were in his arms again.

He nudged his nose up against yours, ghosting your lips with a smile.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said softly.

Your smile widened, your heart skipping a beat at the words you’d never thought you’d hear again.

You nodded leaning your lips up to ghost his.

“I love you too, Daryl,” you said, kissing his lips before pushing your tongue back into his mouth.

He groaned happily and quickly took control, covering your body protectively with his own as his sweet kiss brought you two even closer to heaven.

The world wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t much anymore. But you had the best thing in the world right now, each other. And that was all that mattered to both of you. You spent that night and so many other nights after that one just the same. The world might have ended. But your love? That would never end. And you were both determined on making every moment together count.


End file.
